redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
Archive Time Hi there, I notice that your talk page is now BURGEONING with messages. How about a nice new ARCHIVE page? The place to store all that jun--messages! Just cut and paste your messages to this link: :User talk:Ladyamber88/Archive 1 It's easy, fun, and FREE. EVERYONE WANTS FREE *insane maniacal laugh* seriously, its easier on people when they leave messages, they don't have to scroll down as much xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) okie, Archive Number 2 then xD :User talk:Ladyamber88/Archive 2 if are not 100% satisfied, just go to history and do the undo No problem xD Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 04:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 01:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 00:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! you didn't forget the tunic of she'd be bare chested! Awesome!! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) no seriously mate!!! It's good. Now my stuff is another story . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to Martin2, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance, Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it). If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I know you're not asking me, and this was probably a long time ago, but i think its a great idea! My fan fic needs work but i think it would be fun. OH and do you know where the shout box is?Segalia 16:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Salila The Fox/Water Foxes|Water Foxes. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Hi Lady Amber88! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! click here for rules I have outlined so far, click here too Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic I added more it's pretty sweet --Colonel Acelin 16:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) for you badger story you might try this: Lemina grabs a dagger from a dead rat and frees herself and Fireblade and then a rat see's them and raises the alarm and they kill the rat and arm themselfs from the rat carcassis and vermon come poring in and Fireblade yells Eulaliiiiaaaaa!!!! and a hare hears him, and you can make the rest..... Hope this helps!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 02:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please go here.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! I stink at math too! *high fives* iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update Big update on Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! update WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! IN RESPONSE TO YOUR SANITY-LACKING COMMENT FQ has been updated! Evil mentally-impaired woodlanders! Whee!!! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! thanks, all you guys are super helpfull! I think I am going to like you, cuz you like alot of the bands I like! your sig totally threw me off, I know you as Ladyamber! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 17:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Help wanted I need help thinking of a name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.If you can help me think of a name, I would appreciate it.Thanks, matey.Bye!See you later! -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) my sig yeah, thats what everyone tells me! I will.... eventualy! oh, I like switchfoot, casting crowns, firefly, (or whatever they are called).... oh, gosh, ALOT!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) yeah, them! haha, yeah, I love their songs! oh, I dont think she does! haha! yeah, I LOVE casting crowns! they are really good! thanks, right back atcha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! do you mean from casting crowns, or some from them and some others? well, my faves from CC are east to west - stained glass masqurade - american dream - voice of truth - does anybody hear her? - if we are the body - slow fade - altar and the door- I hope you like them! oh, and another good one is 'covered' by telecast. I love this song, and can even play it on my guitar!!! enjoy, and God Bless! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 20:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) fan fics did you know that Verminfate and I are co-writing a fan fic! It is actualy really cool!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 20:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) NICE!!! oh, I am so glad you like it! its a nice balance between rock and, well, gentle music, I guess. If you like more rock-ish music, check out Jeremy Camp! he is an AWESOME christian singer, and has some rock-ish songs, and some that are not so much! glad I could help you!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) more bands do you like Superchic(k)? they are really good, and fun!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) oh, oh, ok, thats fine.... though you gotta admit, some of their songs are pretty funny! (bowling ball, Princes and frogs, Wonder(if she'll get it)) !!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Guess what! UPDATE!!!--Silver the AvatarFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 90px Avatar, Warrior, call what you will, but you can't change me! Have fun! Bye! I hope you have fun at the beach.Tell me what happened when you get back.Well bye, matey!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) OK, you're a swordbeast but you have to sign up to more stuff first. See the top of the page.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Story Yesterday when I had to feed my cat, Scrubb, I was about to give him just dry food(kibble) when he looked up at me.His eyes were all big and sad and sparkly.He meowed sadly at me.I felt so bad for him that I ran to the fridge to get him some tuna.When I saw we didn't have any tuna left I felt so bad.The worse part is when I closed the fridge, my cat looked at me like,"I'm so hungry, I need tuna!"-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 17:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi, you asked what the rosary is? It's more specifically a Catholic thing. I don't believe it is used by other Christian religions. But it looks sort of like a necklace with beads. There are 5 sets of 10 beads, each of these are divided by another lone bead. a crucifix hangs from between 2 lone beads by 3 beads and a lone bead at each end of that. I know, kinda complex. But each bead represents a different prayer. It also should be blessed by a priest before it is used. If you want more info you can contact me or Pinedance. See ya.--Neildown-- 19:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just thought I'd make a correction. It's not a 'charm' as you described it. We actually sort of forbid the usage of charms, like the fabled rabbit's foot or salt over the shoulder, as it shows that you don't put all your faith in one thing. The rosary is reffered to as a Sacramental. just thought I'd share. Bye!--Neildown-- 01:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's ok, I just didn't want to leave you with the wrong idea of it :) . Oh, I was wondering if you could heal my warrior on Martin2 wars too. Thanks & see ya!--Neildown-- 12:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 20:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Just bein' nice I made a piccy for you out of boredom:D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) pic for you! hey it's me Ferretmaiden! i drew a pic of you here it is!^-^--Ferretmaiden 13:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Matey, you're back!I was wondering where you were!Dan just made a Dual page.It's fun, you should try it!Anyway, wanna talk?BTW, I updated.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Lady A! were have you been? I've missed you! check out me user page (its updated) see ya, Friend! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) not cool! ha, no pun intended! heehee! well, I will pray that it rains, and that your computer and AC get fixed! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, matey! :D Last comment be from Bluestripe. :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't feel too good.This Sunday, I gotta go to Bot Scout Summer Camp for like 5 days.:( I also gotta go to some BSA training for a week two weeks after summer camp.After the BSA training, I gotta go to the beach in Florida.:) I'm gonna miss you alot while I'm gone.(Since you're one of me best mateys)I'm gonna m,iss everyone else, too.Oh, I'm watching Mr. T vs. Rocky on Youtube. :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh. I see... well, raise your eyes to the hills! and I will be praying for you, If you want! look up, He loves you! keep making Him smile! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you are welcome! any time! I am a prayer warior! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM... Okay random. But I like ice cream too...especially in a scorching country like this... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) A coke, a fry, and a cheese burger Go look up that song by kj52! It FUNNY! Oh, and if you like cool lyrics, look up 'hotel acquarium', it's a ROCKIN song! -- MERLOCK the rider Talk to the swordweilder 17:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, I hate Math too! I was doing 1/2 Algebra last year and I just got horrible as the school year closed. That and Literature are my WORST subjects. Those two things alone make me depressed. User:Neildown -- 13:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Folgrims past!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 21:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) hey! it's me FM. i created a friends list on me user. would you like to join?--Ferretmaiden 16:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 19:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey, hows it going? hows life? have you read my fan fic??? Please do! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) new fanfiction! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey.. thats cool! ha! just love her like Jesus.. ok, so that is kinda sappy, and you are like, 'thats not what I want to hear..." so, forget it! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey LA88! hey ummmmmmmmm......please don't take this the wrong way............. would u like me to give you drawing lessons? i really like your artwork! (but as vain as i am most of the time i always beg fer help with other peoplez so i waz just wonderin if you'd like me too help you as thanks fer reading my fan fics)--Ferretmaiden 23:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) yeah, that sucks.. well, at least you only have one.... I have three!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm. amber? i said i wanted to give YOU an art lesson. don't get me wrong i love your art! but i have some ideas on how you can IMPROVE your art.--Ferretmaiden 12:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) you arn't stupid! o.k. what you want help on most? otter? squirrel?--Ferretmaiden 23:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) give up and i'll kill ye. go to my userpage and look at my drawing tips. then go to the links i set up under the drawing tips.watch the videos , then when you see a pic you like, pause the slideshow and repeat what she drew on a peice of paper. then after a while you get used too the style and you can stop copying and do your own stuff.(thats how i did it)--Ferretmaiden 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I really dont know... thats the honest truth! :D Update on BROR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) when i started i was much worse. my advice: keep trying! rome wasn't built in a day!--Ferretmaiden 00:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Are you signed up on Mauran's MGCP thing?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Elmtail's tail! Read up on it and feel the suspence! The next time I update it well be book 2! [(heres a link for ya!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 20:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update APT--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update on II!CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Update in Insanity Incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. I got my blog to work again! yay! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! OK, i'll email you the first chappie when I can retype it. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE UNSUNG . . . Book Two Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) update on Insanity incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Nice new avatar!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 15:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Insanity Incarnate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HOI! New Fan fic here , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} 18:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back on shoutbox! Not sure for how long though. -_---Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Update Insanity Incarnate!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) this is deyna the mighty how dare you cancel luzine and aquila i am doomed to read other bor- i mean other fanfiction *generaly goes crazy and weeps*-- 19:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) do you. Like my new sig? , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Re: Shoutbox That would be an issue with Wikia. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update Unsung I made my house Silver-proof. Get the hint? }} FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!again!!!!! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) update , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update Unsung }} FINALLY!!!!!!! update on Black Rose!!! oops..hehe...forgot my sig! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Picture That's fine; I can do that. It'll take longer because I start back to school tomorrow (!!) and I am redoing a few old pictures I don't like. I'll start tonight :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= I was feeling down that day. I know they like her better, and they keep saying they don't and . . . agh! Besides, If I kill myself I won't get to torture you with me fan fics! *Evil snicker * One thing that has to be said- I think you are my best friend. (Don't tell Andrea, my other bestie- she's jealous!) }} , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= I promise not even to consider suicide. If I get that depressed again (about every 2 weeks) can I email you or something? Also do you want me to email you the next chappie of my book (when I finish it?) }} Thanks!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! your probloms I have 3 questions for you 1, what dose your brother do to annoy you 2, When was the last time you played with him 3, How many siblings do you have -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! an update on BR! YESSSS!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) hoi Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hoi Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hoi Update RTN. Ducks behind rock dodging raw tomato . . . Leave all weapons at you User Page PLEASE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Could you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! In answer to your question, It says that it's going to start with Redwall the original book. I was thinking of having a series of contests with each of the books. Like first do a contest with Redwall, then Mossflower then Mattimeo etc. Or I could do whichever one you want to draw. What do you think I should do? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Whichever one you want to do is fine with me. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung! DUNDUNDUN (he lost it) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I wanted you to see the polls on my page. Also, I have released the book titles for Battle and Bladedancer Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Update RTN *Play confusing music* hehehe . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hi there! Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update Unsung DIVES BEHIND NEAREST ROCK I PROMISE I'LL HAVE BLADEDANCER LAUNCHED BY AUGUST!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update BoS! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Need help For my story "The Wisest Badger Lord" i need help coming up with a name for a two masted flat bottomed otter ship. Any help will be appreciated. Please leave message on my talk page with names. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 11:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) And yet, another update! on Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrims past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi!--Stardust Hare 20:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) In the picture, when he says "find" it means he stole the cake.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 17:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Here's your picture! Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You'll be happy to know that I will try to get your picture done tomorrow. Just I've had too much school...and too many projects. But tomorrow I will start the coloring phase! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ha...no. I think I need to color it (Unless my brain has just went haywire and I already colored it...then...yeah). --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) FINNITO! Or however you spell it. Here it tis: --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Natural Land Mine Ok I got this from a MacGyver show but it's still a good idea. So what MacGyver did was pick up a lot of pinecones as they were walking and then they come to a narrow place in the road where the people following him had to pass. he had a can filled with pine resin, which burns easily as u know, and dipped the pinecones in that. When the truck came he lit the pinecones 1 by 1 and threw them in the road. The first exploded one stopped his opponent's vehicle which made the vehicle an easy target. He then threw three or four more underneath the jeep which eventually blew out the engine. pretty smart huh? Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure... as soon as I get the time. ****** (not a swear word!) starts tomorrow, and I don't have the time today. Thanks for you patience, or whatever they say..--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Names Thanks. I will Skipper BlueEyes 03:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Skipper Blue Eyes Cold What is the definition of cold where you live? The coldest it has gotten where I live is around 21 degrees. Well, that's how cold it has gotten on a Boy Scout instate. When our troop went to Tennessee, it was snowing back where we were from and it was 13 degrees where we were with not even a snowflake!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't live in the North where it's cold.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) hey Update The Siege (RTN) and Unsung. PS when you said all fan fics did you mean just the ones now or any I ever start? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hoi Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I hear you've been wanting a pic of a squirrel? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'd love to! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) have a description I could use? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ARight! :) she sounds like a very beautiful character. ANd I'm just making sure it's her left ear, because if it is, it will be on the right side when the viewer is looking at her. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) UPdate RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Not sure when you'll get this but I need a name for a female badger... if you can't guess what for you'll get it in the next update. Thanks, Brockfang or Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege and Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Deletions Next time, just stick the on what you need deleted, it's quicker and easier that way. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You can just put it in the file summary. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) update The Siege and Tagg Quest Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Squirell pic Hi, Ladyamber88, if you want, I can do you a squirell. I drew my signature and if you ask Ferretmaiden then she might show you some more of my art. Please reply, John-E Has the moon exploded? 16:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Coul;d you please edit your latest comment of The Siege? (I want that plot line to be a surprise and It won't hide it.) Appreciate it! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey My fault. I can't edit my comment eithe rnow it looks worse. Not your fault. I is dumb. >:( Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) See?See? I got youthinking you are dumb and you are NOT thats hos DUMB I am. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) if youre so dumb how could you see our srgument was stupid? you're smart (Live with it. :D) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) OK Hmm. I would say that you are stressed. It is frequent for chidren your age to think they are dumb. I often got F's at 12. Stress, growing up, and numerous factors. (Morgan-Cameroon) That relationship was no accident. Kill one and the other dies. (Neatia-Cindy) See sililarities? I have the same amount of letters inmy name as Morgan. Cameroon and Cindy begin with C's. You are a smart, briliant person. No two diamonds are exactly the same and you shine a brilliant, unique light into my life. Do not dull it by degrading yourself. You are smart live with it. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey I get D's in Latin class. I can help you with your math if you want. What's troubling you? Intergers, right? (Be patient with me I'm not a natural teacher!) BTW I think you're a very sweet-natured person. I'm glad that all the stress you go through has not taken that from you. (Even my little twin sister think's you're sweet) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Update Update to Menace Dreams. Even double the fun and danger! --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 22:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Menace and friends find a strange hare, a kindly old ferret, and some overlooked Redwall revelations. I've wondered why Redwallers were looked at through a rose-coloured stained glass window. --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 21:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) if you keep your emotions inside of you, they will poison you. Let them out (trust me on that). Punch a pillow or re-read MTW or the Bellmaker so you have an excuse to cry without the rents getting suspicious. ;) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ooh . . . That works PERFECTLY Poor ****** ***. He'll never know what hit him . . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi LA! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thanks! For both. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Here Srry I missed you i was on the reading ask richard... please get on? Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 21:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Awavian Description Character Name: Awavian MacDrummond Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Age : just reaching prime Height : average Eye color: doesn't matter... brown maybe? Skin Tone: LOOK UP FUR COLOR FOR SQUIRRELS!!! umm.. how about grey, I like grey squirrels Body Composition: regular Muscle Tone*: about average Hair? If yes, style and color, please: no Pose in Picture**: front Emotion/Attitude: ummm how about happy Clothing: a blue and/or red tartan (look it up if you don't know what tartan is) kilt with no shirt suits me. belt over shoulder for dirk on front and claymore handle above shoulder as if stuck into a sheath on back Weapon(s)*** (Optional): Claymore, Dirk, buckler; saber if you want to make it before I left home.... but that would mean no dirk Do you want shoes?: no Anything else?: no Do you want it photoshopped?: if the original doesn't look good Do you want it full color, black+white, or grayscale? full color Thanks LA good luck.. Segalia is the only one to have done a pic for me so I hope it turns out good. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 02:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Update to Menace Dreams! Two words; evil hare?--!---[[User:Clockworthy|"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie]] 21:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pic Srry :A but I like the first one better. I like the darker gray. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 15:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC)